SomeWhere
by FrOzEn FlmE
Summary: a new kid comes to Urumi's life who is he and how come he have this effect on her...UrumiOOC(sorry i cant think of any pairing)
1. 1

Declaimer: since there's a GTO site now ill also write.. ^^  
  
I don't own GTO or anything (duh!)  
  
It was a normal morning. As usual Ms. Fuyutsuzi came on time with the books on her hand. But something was different today she have two persons with her.  
  
"Hello class this is you're new classmates Matt and Karin..the vice- principal offered them to be in the same school and they accept" Ms. Fuyutsuzi said very cheerfully  
  
"Now you two introduce yourselves to the class" she added  
  
The guy was the first to speak and the girls in the class were already talking about them..  
  
"Hey my name is Matthew Kawasaki but I prefer to be called Matt..Pleasure meeting you" he said coolly  
  
He have a long dark hair that reach up to his shoulder and deep cold blue eyes.he already wear the school uniform..  
  
"Now Ms. Karin introduce yourself," Ms. Fuyutsuzi said  
  
The girl with him introduced herself..She has dark hair, which is ponytailed and dark eyes..  
  
"Hello I'm Karin Kawasaki, nice meeting you all" she said very cheerfully  
  
"So.. Do you have any question for them?" Ms. Fuyutsuzi asked us  
  
I raised my hand to le her know I have one  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kanzaki?"She said  
  
"You said the vice-principal asked them to come here, why?"  
  
She looked at them and said..  
  
"Well like you Ms. Kanzaki they're also geniuses"  
  
Everybody looked at them with curiosity and they don't seem to care about it.  
  
Ms. Fuyutsuzi was about to speak when the guys cut her words.  
  
"I think it's none of you're business to tell them about that" he said to her  
  
"Yea why do you want to tell them? And beside we haven't give you permission to speak about it" Karin added  
  
"Yea you're right" Ms. Fuyutsuzi said sadly  
  
"Mr. Kawasaki you sit beside Ms. Kanzaki, Ms Kanzaki plz raised youre hand."  
  
And so I did..  
  
Sorry I can't think of any pairing with Urumi so I made one^^ Gomenasai.. 


	2. 2

Declaimer: sorry about the last one..  
It was supposed to be for introducing them.  
And by the way I'll try to stick to my pairing.. Okie^^  
  
Matt sat beside her and look at her..She has the most interesting eyes he ever saw "She have a brown eye and also a blue eye!" "Is that humanly possible?"  
  
"Is she wearing contact lens or something"  
  
She saw him looking at her..So he turn his eyes away..  
  
"Is he looking at me?"Urumi thought "Maybe not!"  
  
The bell rang and almost every girl went to him...  
  
"Hello, my name's Tomoko,"said one of the girls "Say..Where did you came from?" said another  
  
"Me? I came from the Philippines" he said not even looking at them (Hehehe...I'm from the Philippines)  
  
"Oh! The Philippines, huh!" they said  
  
He just nod...  
  
"How do you know how to speak Japanese?" Urumi ask as she walk closer to him  
  
He looked out the window and said "My mother's half Japanese and half Chinese, she thought us when we were small"  
  
"Oni-chan" someone called him  
  
"Karin, gomene..I made you wait"he said  
  
"It's ok'let's go"  
  
And off they went...  
  
Inside the cafeteria, there was a load buzzing noise, all the grade 9 are talking about the new kids in school  
  
"Brother!?" Karin said  
  
he looked at her and said  
  
"What"  
  
"Why are they looking at us like that?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, I'm as curious as you are"  
  
they look around to see a free table, then they notice the some boys calling them, Karin quikly reconized them so she run toward them...  
  
"Hey guys" she greeted very cheerfully  
  
"Hello" "Hey" "Hello" "Hi" they greeted her  
  
He came closer to them...  
  
"Guys, this is my brother...."  
  
"Yea, Matt" a boy with glasses said  
  
"Hello" Matt said to them  
  
"Hello, I'm Murai Kunio" a blode boy said to him  
  
"I'm Fujiyoshi Koji" a long dark haired kid said  
  
"And I'm Kusano Tadaaki" the spiky haired said  
  
"Oh, yea, this is Kikuchi Yuchito" Murai said pointing to the kid with the glasses  
  
"How do you know each other?" Matt asked Karin  
  
"Well, when you're busy talking to the girls they talked to me" she answered  
  
"I see"  
  
"You know you're quite popular now to the girls" Fujiyoshi said  
  
"But not as popular as I am" Kunio said very proudly "You know every girl here is under my charm" he added  
  
"So, you know every girl here" Matt asked him  
  
"Yea, kind off" he answered  
  
"Then who is she?" He said pointing at Urumi 


	3. 3

"Her?" asked Murai  
  
"She's Kanzaki Urumi she's the smartest person here"  
  
"She have an IQ over 200 my advice is DON'T make her mad at you" added Fujiyoshi  
  
"I see," said Matt as he turn to look outside  
  
"Looks like this is ganna be one interesting school"he whispers to himself  
  
As the bell rang telling them that its time to go back to class Karin walked beside her brother...  
  
"Oni-chan" she screamed at him at a very high pitch voice  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Do you like this school?"  
  
"I dunno" he said very coldly  
  
As they were about to enter the room someone rushed inside...  
  
"Ya poo" said Urumi riding Onizuka like a horse complete with leash and tail  
  
Everyone laugh as they saw that Urumi is toying with Onizuka again  
  
"What's happening here?" Karin asked Murai  
  
"Well this is our Social Studies Teacher Onizuka-sensei"  
  
"Social Studies?" she said very blankly  
  
After Urumi finishes torturing Onizuka the class started. As Onizuka where lecturing the class Karin raised her hand and she kept pointing out the mistakes of her Teacher...  
  
"Really! Are you really the great Onizuka?" she asked (A/N of course by this time he's already a popular teacher of the entire thing he already did)  
  
He smirked and gave her thumbs up "Yeah I'm the Great Teacher Onizuka"  
  
"I give up! "She said disappointedly as she sat back to her seat  
  
She looked at her brother seemingly hoping that he's gonna find her as disappointed as she is but instead he find him looking up in the sky.  
  
"He never changes" she murmur  
  
As the class goes on everybody in the room seems very bored even they're own teacher. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Ok! This is it for now" Onizuka broke the silence  
  
"Yes! Hey Yoshikawa where are you going now?" asked Murai  
  
"Well I promised Onizuka sensei that ill help him finish Final Fantasy X2 now, you guys want to come?"  
  
"Ok, I don't have any thing better to do anyway" then he looked at the twins  
  
"Guys want to come?"  
  
Matt looked at him "Where are we going?"  
  
"To Onizuka sensei's room"  
  
"Huh! Where going to his house?"  
  
"No he's staying at the top floor of this school"  
  
"Well...were..."  
  
"GOING!" said Karin  
  
"Just let me finish packing my stuff"  
  
"Ok were going ahead you guys just follow," said Murai  
  
As the two where alone in the class room the started talking  
  
"Why did you agree?" Matt said to his sister very coldly  
  
"Well it's better to be here then be in THAT house"  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right nothings waiting for us there," he said as he looked up in the ceiling  
  
"Nothing" he murmur  
  
"Really! What's taking them so long?" asked the frustrated Murai to his friends  
  
"Well they say they'll catch up soon right! So they'll be here" said Yoshikawa as he kept playing the game  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Said Urumi as she watch Yoshikawa finish his game  
  
"You know the new kids here in..." Then suddenly they heard people footsteps running towards the room.  
  
"Sorry were late!" said Karin not sounding sorry at all  
  
"What she said," Matt added pointing at his sister  
  
"Yo! And welcome to my room" greeted Onizuka  
  
The siblings simply looked around he's so called room.  
  
"Really looks like a BOYS room" complimented Karin and then started walking towards Onizuka's bookshelf.  
  
"Really like a BOYS room" (We all know what's Onizuka's like)  
  
Matt went beside his sister and picked up one magazine then he looked at him wearing a sly smile at his face.  
  
"Why do you have this many magazines" he asked his teacher  
  
"As far as I know the ones that have this many THINGS have LESS or NO experience at all" he added and as if seeing him through  
  
Then everyone burst out laughing  
  
"I thought so! Do you want me to set one up for you?" he asked him  
  
"Really!" said the excited Onizuka  
  
Matt took a deep breath and smiled  
  
"Then you admit it" Onizuka stepped back  
  
"Alright I'll set you up with one of my friends, make sure you bring her on a nice restaurant though" Onizuka nodded  
  
"Tomorrow after school"  
  
"Well we better go," said Matt  
  
"See you guys tomorrow," said Karin and they started to get out of they're school  
  
"Brother!" she said  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Who's going to go out with sensei tomorrow?"  
  
"You really want to know," he said with a smirk 


End file.
